Promise
by madwomans
Summary: "I'll find you... I promise." Those were the last words he said to her. Those words kept her praying every night to god that his promise would come true.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man.

Prologue:

"Kanda!" the small child cried. She tried fighting off the grip of the caretaker of the orphanage Malcolm C. Rouvelier.

Rouvelier held tight to Miranda's arm. He refused to let the two go.

She fought viguoursly Kanda was all she had left. She turned her face around and bit down **hard.**

"Argh! You little brat." Rouvelier's picked the small Miranda up. He held her she kicked her legs out in the air.

"Kanda!" she cried desperately. the gates were closing. There was nothing she could do. She was too small, too weak.

"Miranda! I'll find you I promise." Kanda shouted struggling against the young couple that had adopted him.

"I promise."


	2. It was time

**_Promise_**

**It was time.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was time. She had dreaded this moment for ten years. Two days had past since her birthday. She was eighteen was considered legally an adult now. They could no longer keep her. She could no longer wait for him. This fact is what pained her the most.

"Miranda" she jumped a little from her spot.

Startled she asked "Yes?"

The intimidating man overlooked the young lady in front of him. His cold, dark, ornery eyes pierced through her poorly made mask of indifference. She had to wonder how a man like him chose to be a caretaker of an orphanage.

"The taxi's outside, is your luggage packed?" he inquired.

"Yes it is." She whispered apprehensively. Her eyes fell on her luggage that she would take with her. Everything she loved was in there.

She got up from the couch and grabbed her suitcase which was located in the middle of the room. She lifted it up with ease and started to walk past Malcolm. Not one glance back made her way through the halls.

While she walked she allowed herself to remember. Something she hadn't allowed in awhile.

* * *

_The laughter of a young girl and the yelling of her pursuer echoed through the halls. _

_"Kanda can't catch me!" she shouted over her shoulder. The said boy huffed and glared at the young child. _

_"I don't need to catch you!" he called back. _

_"Then why are you chasing me-'' Her words trailed off as she tripped over her feet. _

_"That's why." Kanda kneeled beside her. He helped her sit with her legs stretched out. The young boy took a look at Miranda's leg to if any damage was done._

_Miranda took the time to examine him. The handsome young boy with fine hair that was past his ears but above, barely brushing his shoulders._

_"Where does it hurt?" He asked seriously. Her eyes rose in shock at the intensity of his eyes. His eyes trailed down were he solely focused on her leg. The intent focus made her blush and she doesn't respond quickly enough for Kanda's liking._

_"Miranda" he looked up at her. Both watched each other, dazed. _

_After awhile Miranda broke her gaze and looked at her rug burned knee. It wasn't too bad she guessed. It stung a lot but she could have sprained her ankle. So she assumed that a stinging knee was better than a sprained ankle. _

_"You should be more careful" Kanda reprimanded, lifting her up daintily. "Sorry Yu" she mumbled her eyes downcast. _

_She didn't see Kanda come close. He observed her while she looked down at her fidgeting feet. _

_She feels something soft on her forehead. It lasted only for a moment. She glanced up to see his reddened face. _

_"Yu did you just?" Kanda responded quickly "When I was with my family my mom she would kiss on the forehead…" he trailed off "it used to make me feel better when I got hurt and I thought…" __She giggled happily. Her smile reached from ear to ear. He scowled at her and turned to leave but she followed._

_"Go away." He growled angrily. She didn't take words to the heart and continued to follow. _

_He guided her to one of the rooms where the orphans played. When they entered all the children stopped and stared._

_

* * *

_

Miranda paused mid-memory. She stood at the entrance of the orphanage. The double doors stood towering over her. Her hand hesitantly reached out for the door handle. Momentarily she looked back.

I've lived here all my life and have hated this place." She mumbled to herself, as well as the old walls.

"And yet" she looked around one last time. All the memories came back and her heart started to beat so hard that she could hear it and stomach twisted into a know.

"This was our home." She blinked back the tears and she pushed all the negative feeling away.

It was time.


	3. Chapter 3

I apologize for not updating my story. I am currently internetless for my computer with all my work has crashed a minor set back I hope to have internet soon. Again my apologizes.


End file.
